Birth of the Night Elves
by LordTroll
Summary: A Half Drow seeks Drizzt Aid in free his comrades from the Underark. Along the way he discovers a plot involving two women from his past.


The rogue sprinted threw the tunnels as if his life depend on it. On all account, it was. For the last twenty days, he had been chased all the way from Underark to the tunnels of Mitheral Halls by drow solders. How many, he didn't know but most likely more then he could kill. He wanted to shout in relief when he saw the gates securing the underground entrance but dismissed the notion. Just because he was at the gate didn't make him any safer from his pursers. He nearly barreled into the door as he skidded to a stop and drew his two short swords. He hopped the guards weren't asleep cause if they where, he be dead before a dwarf could down a mug of ale. He pounded the gate with hilt of one of his swords and cried out in broken common.

"Drow! Help! Drow!"

The faint whisper of a sword cutting threw air alerted him to danger behind him. He rolled to the side avoiding thrust from the back and swiped aside the dagger that followed him. He brought his right sword, low and upward. The drow brought his blade downward predictably to block the blow. The blade burst into flames and slashed threw the opposing blade. The Drow fell back holding the hilt of his broken sword. The metal had been cut evenly, with rivers of liquid hot metal trailing down. He tossed it away and fell back behind two of his companions as they rushed the rogue.

Behind him he heard the clicks of locks being removed and the groan of door latch being moved.

'Just a little longer' He thought desperately.

He twisted slightly, avoiding a thrust by an over zealous youth and plunged his left sword between a set of ribs. The drow gave a agonizing scream as he pulled the blade free and parried another blow. He heard a click above him and a bolt pierced his right thigh. Immediately the limb flared painfully before being consumed with icy numbness. He tried it but the numbness was spreading threw out his body, making his movements sluggish. He staggered back and fell to one knee. He would of perished then and ther if it wasn't for a tight formation of battle singing dwarfs.

_Pick up your hammers_

_Pick your axe_

_Come on all_

_Drow smashing _

_To be done_

Some of the drow fought the dwarfs but most fled before battle harden dwarfs. A pair of dwarfs marched towards him and one raised an axe to swing but stopped when he tossed his swords at his feet. He muttered one broken common word.

"Surrender"

The dwarf with the raised axe brought his axe down and looked at his companion for guidance. His companion could only shrug in reply. The original dwarf shrugged, brought his axe up, twisted it slightly and brought down. The flat side of the axe connected with the rogue's forehead, and sent him into a world of darkness.

* * *

"Surrender accepted" The dwarf stated as he watched the drow bounce off the stone wall.

"Come ye now, weren't ye a little rough?" Asked his companion as he shifted his hammer and pulled some ropes out of his pack.

"Darn I wasn't!" Replied axe wielding dwarf as the drow was bound and tied.

"The only drow I trust besides Drizzt, is a dead drow." The dwarf continued vehemently. When captive was bound to his satisfaction, they hoisted him up and headed for the dungeons.

"Let Bruenor decided what to with this one."

* * *

Bruenor, King of Mithrall Hall, waited patiently for the thirty some orcs to enter the ambush. His group had been patrolling outside Mithrall Hall when they came across the track of the foul smelling beast. He held his mithral axe that had many notches of his previous battles a little closer in anticipation.

"Come on, ye stinking vermin, we'll teach you to intrude upon our home." The dwarf whispered anxiously. A pair of shadows stalked along side the war band, mostly like Drizzt and Guenhwyyar he mused. Once the group of monsters reached the appointed place, a huge barbarian gave roar to Tempus and hurled his war hammer. The hammer flew end over end and crashed into a tightly packed group. The hammer smashed into a fair sized orc, sending him and his companion behind him into the air. Complete confusion ensued in the orc's ranks. Some scattered in utter terror while others, seeing the unarmed warrior, charged head long. Bruenor let the first three pass before sprang and swung his axe. He heard the crunch of bone as his axe dug deeply in the chest of his target.

"Come ye filthy dung eaters!" Roared the dwarf as he pulled out his axe with a sickening crunch and moved towards his next target. A stream of silver streaks tore into the flank of the intruders. Never allowing them to organize or flank the dwarf and barbarian.

A pair of shadows leaped behind the orcs and crashed into the rear of them. Six hundred pounds of pure panther muscle ripped apart two intruders before they could cry in alarm. Three fell before the whirl of scimitars with their throats cuts, or bellies slashed.

The hammer reappeared in the barbarian's hand and he leaped into the fry, guarding the dwarf's flank. With the swipe of his hammer, two orcs were sent flying and another swipe sent a third soaring after. The dwarf glanced over at hug companion with proud smirk on his face. The distraction cost the dwarf in the form of a orc armed with only a wooden axe shaft. The creature lifted the shafted above its head and smashed it downwards. The shaft splintered and broke as it connected with the one horned helm. The orc, not realizing its mistake, held the remnants of his club in confusion. The dwarf shook off the blow, grabbed the orc by the chest and pulled him down.

"Don't ye know!" Roared dwarf before he head butted still confused orc.

"Never hit a dwarf on the head" He finished as the now toothless orc to slumpt to the ground. The fighting continued for another minute before the last orc fell to the ground. The four companions gathered a little way from battleground. They where a little tired form their ordeal but they came out mostly unscathed.

"I claim eight" Said an auburn haired woman as she returned an arrow back to its quiver.

"Ten and six for Guen" Stated the Drow as he patted the cat affectedly.

"I also claim eight" Declared the barbarian proudly. All faced turned to the dwarf expectedly.

"Five" Mumbled the dwarf.

"Sorry I didn't hear you Bruenor." The drow mocked.

"Five you stinkin elf" Growled Dwarf King.

"Why Da, you must be getting old if ye only got five." His adoptive child teased.

"BAH! If all of ye would stop stealing me fun" Replied frustrated dwarf as turned back towards his halls.

"Think you gone to far Catti-brie?" The barbarian inquired as he stepped after the dwarf.

"Nah Wulfer, Da just been cooped up in the halls to long." She explained. The huge man shrugged only in reply and trotted after the dwarf. He smiled as he left, giving the remaining two a two a moment alone.

"You were beautiful Dizzt." Purred the woman as a pair of arms snaked around. She turned and buried her face into snow white hair that she loved so much.

"We should catch up with them you know." The drow reasoned as his lips lightly caressed her ear.

"In a minute" She stated, not wanting to leave his arms.


End file.
